


Too Damn Long

by allfordean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1980375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfordean/pseuds/allfordean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Castiel realizes he's in love with Dean, he asks Sam what he should do about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Damn Long

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno, I needed to write some Sam and Cas because I truly cherish their relationship. And, of course, Destiel. Because of reasons.

It was about three weeks after Castiel had officially moved into the bunker that he realized exactly how how felt about Dean Winchester. The once-again fallen angel was in love with he human he’d given up everything for, and it was overwhelming.

It was about a week after this revelation that Castiel realized he needed to  _do_ something about it. He began losing sleep over the hunter, wondering if his feelings were reciprocated. He was unable to look at Dean for more than two seconds without feeling vulnerable, and he hated it. So, he found himself approaching Sam in the library one evening, hoping the younger Winchester would understand.

"Sam, I need to speak with you," Castiel announced as he took a seat across from the man at one of the library’s tables. "It’s about Dean."

Sam looked up from the stack of paper he’d been going through, forgetting about his research for the moment. “Sure, Cas. What’s up?”

Avoiding eye contact with his friend, Castiel sighed and admitted, “I am in love with your brother.”

There was a moment of silence before Sam broke out into a huge grin, nearly chuckling as he nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, you are.”

Castiel frowned at the man across from him. “You knew,” he discerned.

"Yeah," Sam said, giving Cas a warm smile. "I was pretty sure."

Cas widened his eyes. “If you were able to… Does Dean know?” he worried aloud.

"Dean is… No, I don’t think Dean knows." Sam frowned, looking at the light above him as he said, "I really don’t think he’d be holding back if he knew."

“‘Holding back’?”

Shrugging, Sam shifted his gaze to the fallen angel. “If Dean knew you loved him back, I’m pretty sure he would’ve done something about it by now.”

Castiel’s heart raced, his eyes widening as he sucked in a sharp breath. “‘Back’?” he asked in disbelief. “He… loves me, too?” When Sam did nothing more than smile, Cas frowned. “He told you this?”

Sam leaned back in his chair, running a hand through his hair and blowing out a puff of air. “Dean doesn’t talk about stuff like that. He would never tell me that, no. But…,” Sam chuckled, “I’m his brother. I  _know_  him. And there is not a doubt in my mind that he’s in love with you, Cas.”

Parting his lips, Castiel was silent for a moment before asking, “What should I do?”

With a shrug, Sam simply answered, “Tell him.”

"How do I tell him?"

"I don’t know, man. I’m not feeling the same things you are for my brother," Sam laughed. "You have to figure out how to say what you feel." The hunter’s attention shifted to the entrance of the library for a brief moment before he smirked, nodding to himself as told Cas, "Say it right now, Cas. What do you want Dean to know?"

Cas thinned his lips, tilting his head with a frown before he stood. “I would tell him that… That I love him, first of all.”

Sam let out a small chuckle and nodded. “That’s a good way to start.”

"I… I would tell him that, from the moment he taught me to make my own choices and to make use of free will, I’ve given everything for him." Cas glanced up at the smiling man before him and added, "And you, Sam, because I  _do_  love and care for you, as well. But I… Dean changed my life. For centuries, I was… I was a puppet for heaven. I didn’t think for myself. And Dean… freed me from that.”

"I’m sure Dean would point out that you technically freed yourself," Sam said. "You made the choice."

"Yes, but… your brother showed me that I  _had_  that choice. And I’ve been making my own decisions ever since.” Castiel hung his head, mumbling, “I’ve made many mistakes in the process, but…” The fallen angel sighed, shaking his head as a small smile crept onto his face. “Dean has never given up on me, even when I’ve given up on myself. He’s always there, and he… I know he hasn’t said it, but I believe he’s forgiven me.”

Sam nodded. “I’m sure he has.”

"I truly can’t explain the extent of my love for Dean," Castiel continued. "He… Sam, I would die for him. I’d sacrifice myself for you, as well, but… I can’t… I can’t explain  _why_  it’s different,” he said frustratedly, “but it is.”

"I get that, Cas," Sam said, nodding. "I would die for my brother, too. But I’m not in love with him. You seem to have it pretty bad, though." The younger Winchester smiled at his friend. "I think it’s… I think you two would make each other happy. I’m glad you love him so deeply, Castiel, I really am."

"I’m also sexually attracted to your brother," Castiel noted, "but I’m sure you don’t want me to go into detail about that."

Breaking out into laughter, Sam turned his head to glance at the front of the room before closing his eyes. “No, Cas, I really don’t. Thanks…,” he paused to steady his laughter. “Th-thanks for that.”

Castiel smiled, chuckling lightly to himself as he turned slightly… and froze. He was met with the sight of none other than Dean Winchester, leaning against the wall at the entrance of the library. The hunter made eye contact with him, smiling wide. “H-how long have you been there?”

Dean did nothing more than smirk at the panicked fallen angel, wasting no time as he walked right up to him and pulled him close by his shoulders. “Too damn long,” he said before crashing his mouth against Castiel’s.

It took the fallen angel a few seconds to realize what was happening. Before his brain even caught up with him, he was grasping at the back of Dean’s neck and pushing his mouth harder against the hunter’s. He was vaguely aware of Sam’s annoyed groan behind them, but elected to ignore it in favor of pushing Dean back until they were halted by a post.

"Hey, I’m happy for the both of you, really, but I’m getting the hell out of here," Sam announced, standing from his chair with a screech and hurrying past the pair with a grimace. "Don’t…  _do_  anything in here, yeah?”

Dean waved a dismissive hand at his brother, smirking against Castiel’s lips. Sam huffed and left the room, earning a light chuckle from his older brother. “Man, I’ve been waiting too long to do that,” Dean said, unable to conceal his satisfied grin.

Castiel furrowed a brow. “…Kiss me in front of your brother until he is uncomfortable and feels the need to leave?”

"Kiss you, Cas," Dean said, blinking at the clueless man across from him. "Just  _kiss_  you.”

With a bashful smile, Castiel nodded to himself. “So have I.”

"Yeah?"

"Yes." Biting his lip, Cas met Dean’s gaze as he said, "I love you."

Dean beamed at the fallen angel. “I heard. I… I feel the same way, Cas.” He took a step forward, invading the man’s space once more as his smile turned into something of a mischievous smirk. “I also heard you happen to be ‘sexually attracted’ to m-“

The hunter didn’t get to finish his sentence, because Castiel’s lips were back on his within seconds as the fallen angel began to pull at the hem of Dean’s shirt. He sucked in a breath when he felt Dean smile against his lips. They’d waited too long to do this. Too. Damn. Long.


End file.
